


Second Chance

by Callmefaustus



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, I suck at tagging, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male on Male, Sad Start, Sex, Smut, yes i cried
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmefaustus/pseuds/Callmefaustus
Summary: Greetings Readers.As you may have seen in 'Unlikely Romance' I am recently returned to writing. I have been on a depression binge and chose to update and redo several stories after my long absence.This was started several years back when I was Roleplaying with a past friend (if you see this. Im glad to have met you and Im sorry that time seperated us. You are still awesome and will always be! Thank you for being my Alan!)It has been revamped and edited (fingers crossed I didnt flunk it >.< )It is sad at the beginning, but please bear with me.Not sure how many chapters it will have or how far I will take it, but we will let time tell, I suppose.Thank you all ~CMF~





	1. Eric's Prologue

Eric Slingby had been devastated beyond words when he learned of his juniors disease. The Thorns of Death... even the name struck fear into him, much less the outcome. 

He struggled to wrap his mind around it. Thorns. Death. What exactly did this mean for a Shinigami? Well, that was a rather loaded question.

In the most basic of descriptions: Shinigami, better known as Grim Reapers, were immortal. (Or at the very least, have exceptionally long life spans, depending on whom you ask. Eric himself was told Immortal, and that is what he believed to be the truth.) However, death was an option. When doing field work, be it collecting souls or working on an investigation, one could face a number of.... not so friendly beings. Angels... Demons... Angered Souls... Or worst in his opinion, a fallen Reaper. A reaper who has turned his back on his kind or had done an act so terrible he was removed form the ledgers, his name scratched out of existence as though he had never been to begin with. It meant all good deeds were forgotten and the name of the Reaper never again uttered. It meant giving up the glasses and living in blindness... it meant being a target for all. A tragic fate for a reaper. Yet.... there was a worse fate.. a terrible fate that gave shivers to even think of. And now... now it had a name.

The Thorns of Death.

It sounded like a tale heard over a campfire by an elder trying to scare you straight.... but sadly it was not. And worse then this.....

Eric's trainee, Alan Humphries.... The kind, loyal, talented reaper... the reaper that he, himself, had mentored... his friend and confidant... the one that made him smile and made him feel better just for being near... not only had this vile thorn, but was dying from its icy sting.

Why? 

A angered soul waited around to be collected, its death causing Alan to feel a bit of pity... latched itself to him and was slowly killing him.

Killing Alan.

His Alan.

Well... maybe not HIS, but he was his mentor. He was responsible for Alan, even though now he was a full fledged Reaper in his own right, no longer needing a mentor... that connection remained. It would always remain.

BUT THEN! Then to Eric's disbelief and joy... a glimmer of hope made itself known. There was, possibly, a cure for this evil thorn. A way to save Alan! 

The price, however, was rather high. 1000 souls. 1000 pure, sweet, untainted, delicate, perfect souls. 

If Eric could get 1000 souls, he could save Alan. Save that sweet smile. Save that comforting gaze, gentle touch. Save the voice that made others feel happy, safe, welcomed...... dare he say, loved? 

The Ray of Light in Erics dark and lonely world could be saved by 1000 souls!!!

Granted, it was a rumor, but he had to try. After all, what good was hoping if he did not do the work that made that hope possible? Yes, many would die. Yes, most of them for no reason...but it would save Alan and possibly others in the future, so it was worth it... right?... Right.

And so... he did. 1....10...100.. 250... 475... 580. the numbers climbed and climbed. One after another, people fell to his blade, their souls collected for a purpose. He had to admit he was oddly happy. It was a chance to save his best friend. 

There was just one challenge left. He had to tell Alan... and he was worried that he would be displeased by Erics actions. Still, he had to tell him. 

"Tonigh'. I'll tell 'im everythin' tonigh'" he said to himself in heavily accented English. He planned a night out. a nice dinner, maybe a movie and then he would tell him. 

Tonight.......

But....

Tonight never came. Soul number 742, a number Eric grew to loathe as much as the thorns themself, came. It was the soul that ended it all. All his hopes. All his dreams. All his work, effort, sacrifice, everything... Because he, Eric Slingby, had made one grievous error. 

He was Caught. Captured. Arrested. Trailed. Condemned. All in rapid succession.

The day that he had to take off his glasses and lay them in the hand of William T. Spears was one of the lowest points in his life. Worse then leaving Scotland. Worse then losing his beloved scythe. It was the day that he faced his two worst fears. Losing Alan, and losing himself.

First he would lose himself. He would be put in a cell and left to Rot. He would be stricken from all shinigami documents. His named never to be spoken again. His face never to be seen again. Forgotten. Doomed. Alone.

And then... he would have to wait. Wait to get the letter saying that Alan was gone. The worst loss in his opinion. The one he feared more then anything. 

If he was ever to be released, he would be a rouge. He would never again have friendship or protection. He would never be allowed to see where they lay Alan. He doomed himself. He doomed Alan... he... had.. failed.

Then came the sentence. 100 years in isolation. 100 years completely isolated from all contact.. and IF he had learned his lesson, perhaps...just perhaps.. he would gain his freedom to roam the earth alone. Not much of a freedom, but it was the best he could hope for.. and by then Alan would be..... 

Eric sat still, head down, eyes down, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill down his face....and listened. The Judge (also jury and executioner in Erics mind) read the verdict. He raised his head and turned it to find the shape he new to be Alan. Finding it, he stared, etching it into his mind as best he could....as Reaper Green eyes met his. Alan was looking back and his face held Pain...and worse. Anger, fear. Rejection. Betrayal.

"Alan..." he said, as they pulled him to his feet. "Alan..." he repeated, eyes on his junior.

Alan stood, tears pouring from his eyes, biting his lower lip to keep silent... hand clutched to his heart as he shook his head. "How could you." he said, as Eric was drug from the room.

Eric called out, cried out as he was drug away, hoping that Alan heard him ."ALAN!!!! IM SORRY!!!!!"

but in his mind, he knew it was nothing but foul words How could he? How could he kill all those innocent lives? How could he be so Cruel? So vile. So Evil. How could he fail in the one thing that mattered most? The only goal he needed to have succeed? How could he be so Stupid?! How could he leave his Alan alone to die this way?

He was drug down a hall, his body hanging defeatedly as they pulled him down hallway after hallway. Further from contact. Further from Alan. Tears fell silently, leaving small spots on the floor as he gave up all hope. He didn't even care that they quite literally threw him into a cell and slammed the door. It was dark. Windowless and cold. Just liked him. 

All he had was a simple cot for a bed, a table, a chair, a single light with a single bulb, swaying...casting shadows across the plain white walls. As the door locked, a shiver filled him. Closing his eyes, he sat on the cot. Next to a single thin blanket, a single pillow, a single worn out uniform.... And reached into his pocket.

With pain in his heart, he pulled out a small piece of paper. One that fit into his palm. It was a photograph. It was the only thing they allowed him to keep. 

He unfolded it and looked into the image. One that, even after time would fade it to nothing, he would remember.

A man. With short Brunette hair and Shinigami green eyes. Wire framed Glasses. A bolo tie... a smile.

"Im so sorry..... Alan......"


	2. Alans Prologue

Alan Humphries was terrified, though he would not let it show. He never did. He knew others needed him to be happy and comfort them on bad days. Thats what he did best. Comforted, supported, advised and cared for those that had a bad day. In a sense he was almost the office mother in a strange way... but he was nonetheless, terrified.

His first reaction to the doctors diagnosis was shock. Disbelief and denial.. but these were shortly replaced with fear and sadness, then terror, and the overwhelming sense of loneliness. He almost couldn't believe his ears. Of all the things to contract... he got the most dreaded one... the Thorns of Death.

He, Alan Humprhies, had the Thorns... and he would die slowly, painfully and completely alone. 

At first, he was distant. He didn't want to be reminded that he was dying. He didn't even want to tell Eric. Not only did he not want to be pitied, since that would do nothing to help..... It wouldn't make the pain cease or the disease ease its grip.... but he didn't want to cause the others pain. No, Pity and pain would do no good... after all, pity is what had inflicted him to begin with.

He recalled what Eric told him when he was new. He replayed the words, heavy in Scots based English. "Do jus' as tha book says ta do. quick death, record review, notes if yeh be needin' em, collection an' off ta do tha paperwork. Dannae be emotional or it'll bite yeh." 

Emotion. Emotion was a weakness to a Reaper. Granted not all emotion was bad. Reapers could still fall in love, get married, feel the same things as humans to a degree... but to feel any emotion at all for the dead, for the soul tasked at being retrieved, that was a fatal flaw. And it seemed, it was the one Alan proved to have. 

He recalled the day. A warm summer day, just south of London. Birds twittered away in the trees as children played in the streets and mothers scolded them. The bakers called out to sell fresh bread... he could even remember the scent.... and see the child he was to retrieve. He knew he could have stopped and told the child to go home, but.... he did as he was tasked to do. He let the sweet, vibrant child die and swopped in to do his work. As he looked at the child, moments before so keen for life... he allowed a single tear to form. 

In that instant, pity became his nightmare as the soul attacked him and fused to him, sending a thorn into his heart... 

...... so Alan chose not to tell. He would avoid it and the stares and gazes of pity. Easy to do. Easy.... until the first attack came. 

He blew it off. "I'm fine, Eric, just a little winded is all."

Then came the second..the third... the fourth.

"No no. Im fine. I suppose I just need some water." "Oh! No, nothings wrong, I merely hurt my hand."

So on and so forth, as the years passed....However, each attack was worse then the one before.. after all, each one was the thorn peircing deeper into his heart. Closer to impaling him and taking his life..... closer to forcing him to confess he was dying.

So he told. He told them and faced it all. The Ridicule, the pain, the pity, the anger, the fear...and the lonliness. But worst of all. Erics Face. Eric was never one to freely show emotion, but when Alan said those words to him... his eyes went wide, his face went ashen, his eyes flickered in fear before sadness dulled that vivid green. 

Alan swore to himself that he would be okay, or at least pretend, for Erics sake. He did his very best to prove he was just fine...but he noticed a change in the carefree and lovebale Scotsman. Eric became odd and seemed to be more reclusive. He was busier then before and soon, Old Eric came back. Though he never seemed to have free time, he was happy Eric and it made Alan smile to see it. He continued to work at Erics side most of the time and as the years passed, he prepared himself to die. He knew it would happen and he was ready for the end of the pain. Fate. It was his fate. He swore to be Erics light as long as he could and then, he hoped, leave Eric in peace.

That is until his world shattered. One night, Eric had gone out to run an 'errand', but was gone far, far too long. Alan was worried and sat at his desk, working to clear his mind. Then he heard a name. Erics name. They were talking about Eric?

He looked up and what he saw terrified him greater then the thought of death.

He saw his best Friend.... hands cuffed behind his back.. his scythe being carried away... his glasses in Williams hand. 

Alan rose and made his way toward them in a daze. William was angry. He was yelling at Eric..and instead of standing tall, Eric flinched.

Then Came the words. "Thorns of Death...cure... 1000 souls... Murderer.. Fallen Reaper." 

Alan fought to form a coherent thought. Eric had murdered people to get souls to save him? No. Not Eric. Eric was good and kind and would never do something so foolish. Not Eric.

No.

But it was true. Eric had indeed done all he was accused of. He had killed 742 before he was caught. Now he was in a jail cell awaiting his trial. 

Alan was there of course. He was there when Eric was found guilty. He was there when Eric was condemned. He was there when the sentence was read out. He was there when they lifted Eric to take him away... when Eric locked his eyes on his own, desperation filling them. 

"Alan" he had said.

Alan stood, biting his lip to keep from screaming. His hand was over his chest as he fought to be in control of himself. Tears poured as she shook his head. "How could you?" he managed as Eric was drug away.

The doors Swung shut...and Alan collapsed, sobbing in the arms of the Reapers who tried to soothe him.


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers,  
> I am having an ever growing struggle with my infernal keyboard, and beg your forgiveness for errors.  
> Please enjoy 'reunion'
> 
> ~CMF~

100 years. 231 days. 14 hours. 31 minutes.

That is how long it had been since the led Eric down that endless hallway. It had been that long since they shut the door and left him the dark, black, hole that was a Reapers true Hell... to the prison that would house Eric Slingby and all of his unspeakable crimes until it was felt... IF it was felt, that is... that he paid his dues.

It had been that long since Reaper Alan Humphries, of the London Dispatch Division of the Grim Reapers Association, had seen his best friend and once mentor, Eric. Seen him taken away in shame, tears flowing, head low, voice cracking as he tried to call out to Alan. 

Alan still remembered that broad smile on the chiseled face. The blonde hair with the dark patch braided, that was animated by every movement. He still remembered the strong hands that comforted him, resting on his shoulders and telling him that no matter what, it would be okay in the end... then pulling him into a hug until the tears finished falling and Alan was able to return to work. He remembered all the kind words from the Scottish Reaper. He could almost hear that horrible accent, that at times he tried to hide. It was laughable when he failed and the source of many happy times for the two. It had been 100 years, 231 days, 14 hours, and now 35 minutes since he had seen his best friend.

For a Shinigami, long... but not truly a death sentence in length. Time flew differently for an Immortal. However, it felt like an eternity when you are waiting on someone you care for. 

Alan stood outside the tall, dark prison, waiting in silence as the breeze seemed to caress him and lend comfort in the only way it new how. He smiled into it and sighed, content to be in the warmth and pleased to be soothed as his worries filled him. He had been rather lucky in fact... for a cure was found a few decades after Eric was taken. Since then, he has waited to tell Eric that he was alright.. alive.. cured. 

In truth, even if he never could, just seeing Eric again would be a comfort for them both....right? 

He admitted to himself that there was a possibility Eric no longer cared. The last thing he had ever said to his friend now looped in his head, playing on repeat at a volume far too loud.  "How could you" "How could you" "How could you"... With a sigh, Alan shifted his weight back and forth, watching his own shadow on the ground. That was all he had said when the blonde man was taken away... literally to a hell on earth. No visitors allowed. No messages could be sent. He would have no contact except for when a meal was brought. "To think," Alan said to the breeze. "I never got to apologize. Oh, what a fool I am." 

Not long after the words left his mouth,  a shout came from the prison walls. Guards alerting to doors being opened and shut as someone passed through them. Then, those ancient iron doors creaked open...and sunlight flooded in. Filling the once dark and cold space with a burst of life and warmth....and in the space they created, stood a man... Eric Slingby.

 

 

Eric had been given his old suit. Black slacks, black shoes and a yellowing shirt over which he wore his now faded and beaten jacket. He had lost weight in the time he was confined and the clothes now seem to hang off him, but it was good enough. He looked up on to the azure sky and blinked as his eyes fought to accept the light. How long had it been? Did it even matter? Time, in the end, was of little matter when death was the outcome. More so, when death was near...as seen with an illness. In the end.... He was Free and forever alone, while Alan was gone. Stepping forward, more into the warmth of the sun, he allowed the light to bathe him. It warmed his skin and sore bones, making him feel almost alive again. He rested his gaze on a small poof of cloud, as it raced across the sky to join with others. He almost smiled at it, but found only a sigh in its place. He was forever to be chasing.... For a moment, he closed his eyes and whispered a name which he had never forgotten into the breeze. "Alan...."

Meanwhile, Alan had taken note that he was coming out. His heart leaped at the sight of Eric, hoping it really was the blonde reaper he so missed.....and when he saw that it was, all the years of sadness left him, replaced with a new found hope. There he was! Eric! Just as he remembered him... he could see him.. hear his soft footsteps.. reach out and touch him..could it be real? Or was it just another horrid dream that would leave him waking in the bed, sobbing at the memories? Taking a small step forward, he closed his eyes. He wanted nothing more then to run over and hug Eric...but... 'He may not remember me anymore. He may have changed. He may hate me. Does he feel that I abandoned him?' No, Eric would never think that, right? 'But I did abandon him. My life has moved on and his.... oh, he must hate me'  he thought, unable to move as he stared at Eric. He made the choice to watch from afar, sure that Eric must hate him.

Eric wiped his eyes as the sunlight stung them, he had been in the dark for so long that he was not accustomed to light. With a sigh, he looked around. Green Grass... Flowers.. and ... a figure? He blinked rapidly. The figure was all to familiar and just seeing it made him feel calm... content... loved...  'Nah. Im dreamin'. Tha cannae be him... 'e has ta hate me' ........ but... he took a step forward. "Alan?"

Alan felt himself smile, his heart skipped a beat. He remembered him?! "E-Eric?" he said, eyes threatening to unleash a torrent of tears. There was no anger in his voice. "Eric..." he said again, more confident this time.

Eric reached a hand out toward the figure. He could barely believe it... Alan. It was really Alan...and he was crying?! With no second thought given, he rushed over, stopping only an inch before the brunette. He swallowed hard and looked into his eyes. Though he had not spoken to another in may many years, he still tried to hide the accent. "A-alan. Yer crying." he said, as it slipped out a bit.

Alan could only blink and look up at the man who had become more then a mentor to him. He fought back the tears and smiled, though they proved to be as determined as their owner and slide down his cheeks. Eric was Real and standing there and not mad at him and it was all just too much. He broke into sobs. "E-eric. I... I-Im so so-sorry. " he manged between gasps as he touched the Blondes arm.

Eric blinked at first, shocked that Alan didn't hate him. Quite the opposite in fact, Alan cared about him.. still.. to this day. Despite all he did, all his sins... Alan still cared! He felt Alans hand grip the sleeve and used his other sleeve to wipe away the tears. "Yer just like I remembered yeh." he smiled, reaching into the coat pocket and pulling out a piece of paper that fit perfectly in his palm. It was frayed at the edges and yellowed with age, but the image was clear. "I kept it.. the whole time."

New tears began to flow as Alan buried his face in his hands. He made choking sobbing sounds as he trembled. He looked up and tried to speak again, words mixing with sniffles and ragged breathes.“E-even after w-what I had said to you? H-how can you s-still care about me? I w-wanted to a-apolog-gize so many times. T-they said no. Y-you were alone...s-solitude. T-the last thing I ever said…t-terrible Eric…h-ow do you not h-h-hate me?” Alan stopped for a moment. It had been so long since he had lost composure, longer even since then that he had broken to this state.

Eric shrugged. "Alan, yeh were in pain. Yeh were hurt and angry and never thought yeh'd see me again....How can I hold tha against yeh? Ya mean too much to me to do tha, and I cannae lose ya again... Alan, look at me... Lemme see yeh again, aye? The real alan... the one tha kept me sane. "he said placing his hand on the shoulders of the brunette and rubbing them softly, just as he had always done. As Alan looked up into his eye, he pulled the younger reaper to him in a close protective hug. "I missed ya so, Alan." he said, eyes closing to hold back his own tears.

Alan felt himself hug the elder Reaper, before quickly pushing himself back. "No." he said, his hands on his head as he shook it, turning away to regain composure. He took a few stable breathes before he spoke. "Eric, I never forgave myself for doing that to you. I just.... I could not imagine what you thought of me. You did it all for me and I was too selfish and foolish to see that." He gave a defeated smile and momentarily raised his hands, before dropping them back to his sides and looking off at the sky, his back to Eric. "All I did in all that time was miss you and ... hate myself. How can I smile after that?!" he asked, looking over his shoulder at Eric and sniffling.

Eric reached out and placed a firm hand on his trembling shoulder... he was fighting tears himself at this point and his native tounge snuck out more then he intended it to. "Dannae do tha', Alan. Dannae hate yerself fer tha'. I was in tha' place cause'a my ownself, aye? An' I ne'er hated yeh. Aye, I was scared, yea, but nah fer me... ta be losin' yeh. Wha'of tha' attacks? 'Ave they gotten bet'tr fer yeh?" he asked, touching the brunettes face as he made the smaller man face him.

Alan took a shaky breath. "T-they are gone, Eric. Soon after they put you here, the cure was found. I'm safe now."

Eric's eyes went wide... he couldn't think.. he couldn't speak. Lost to his joy, he scooped Alan up into an embrace, feeling even happier when Alan hugged him back. 

It had been over 100 years since those arms had held him. Granted this was infinitely better, seeing as it wasn't an attack that prompted the rare display of affection. Alan felt himself smile as the years of worry and fear melted away.

Eric had lifted him off the ground, and was spinning happily, holding Alan to his chest. "GONE?! Yer cured?! Thank god. Thank Rhea... thank hell itself, yer alright!!!!"

Alan laughed, enjoying seeing Eric so happy. "Yes, yes. The soul was taken out and sent to where it needed to be. I have been free quite awhile now, in fact." he said as Eric stopped, still holding him off the ground. He was glad Eric didnt have glasses anymore. He knew his eyes were red from crying, but he hoped all Eric saw was green.

Eric set the smaller reaper down and buried his face in the dark locks of hair as he spoke sadly. "Alan? How... How long was in in there?"

Alan sighed, he knew that Eric would ask eventually. His heart was sad once more as he spoke. "100 years, 231 days, 14 hours and 35 minutes."

"You counted, eh?" the blonde almost chuckled.

Glad the the tinge of red on his face was hidden, Alan rested his head on the elder reapers chest. "Everything is different now, Eric. " he said, as the time that Eric was gone sunk in further. "The mortal have come so far. They have Technology... really amazing technology. They have managed to better themselves, connect with the entire world. Its incredible. I want to show you. I want to show you everything new."

Eric stepped back and took Alan's hands in his own. Coarse finger tips running over the smooth, black, leather of the other reapers gloves. "100 years. No wonder I feel so old, eh?" he said as the gravity of time hit him like a wrecking ball to the gut. He fell to his knees as sadness filled him, arms around Alans legs. "No wonder tha' I missed yeh so. Alan.... so long... I'm so sorry... I wa'nit there....ta see ya get cured... ta live... I'm so sorry, Alan."

Alan kneeled and shook his head, smiling to Eric as tears stung his eyes once more. "Don't say that, Eric. None of that matters now. What matters is you are here, back in the light. You are back with me." he chuckled half-heartedly, gently raising Eric's chin to see his eyes. "Please, don't make me cry again?"

"Never... I dont ever wanna see yeh cry again. I'll make it up ta yeh." Eric said, eyes showing  just how much he meant it.

"I think I am the one who has to make things up to you. I've never seen you cry, and I don't want to. I mean, your supposed to be the Cool one after all."

"I was, yeah... until... Alan, I'm nah a reaper anymore. I'm nah part of that world. I was wiped when... when I failed yeh." He said, nuzzling to the gloved hands. "Can yeh forgive me?"

Alan felt that hint of blush cover his face once more. "No one ever said you can't start new. Actually, I think everyone there misses you. Ronald does for sure, I know.. but he won't say it. You always stuck up for him, even when you acted so distant. You care for everyone one of us....even Grell.... Eric, you made a mistake. You paid for it for 100 years." He squeezed Eric's hand in reassurance. "I'll bet you even William-san missed you a little." he said, with a grin.

"William? Missin' me? I'll be damned...... Im glad yeh met me out here, Alan. There's no one I woulda rather seen an'... Oi, Al...are yeh blushin'?"

Alan blinked in surprise. "The whole office was silent as the dead when they took you away. It was like a void... Even Ronald and Grell were quiet." 

Eric raised a brow. "Still blushin'."

"It's just your eyes, Eric." he stated, laughing softly. "The sunlight is tricking you." he added, standing up.

Eric followed suit, standing and keeping hold of Alans hand. "Yeh never could lie ta me, ya know. Yer blushin' like a rose."

"I dont blush." Alan said, puffing his cheeks out in a cute manner. "You are the one that does that." he added softly, unable to explain to him how it felt to be near him again. The easiest way, would be to say he felt whole again, but he could never tell Eric that.

The blonde entwined their fingers. "Can I tell yeh somthin'? Tha real reason I had ta save yeh?"

"Huh? The real reason?" He looked up at Eric and smiled. "You can say whatever you want to."

Eric nodded and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. " I couldn' stand tha thought of losin' yeh." he said, releasing Alans hand and sliding his own into his pockets. "It's nah jus' cause yer ma friend.... Alan, I wanted ta tell ya so many times. I was gonna tell yeh that night."

"Tell me what Eric?" he asked, assuming that it was the fact Eric was killing for him.

"Tha.... Tha... Tha I love yeh Alan." he said, head down.

The Brunette stood frozen. After all this time. So many years.... his mind flashed back

The day he was assigned to Eric... Eric would be his mentor, but the moment he patted Alan on the shoulder... Alan knew he found a life long friend. The day of their first field assignment. The way Eric aided and helped him, soothed his worries... he knew he was starting to have feelings for the blonde. When he was afflicted, Eric was terribly affected by the news..more so then any other. He stayed closer, tried to make Alan smile, catered to his needs, gave small gestures of affection. Is that the reason Eric never dated anyone? He had so many that wanted to be with him.. and he turned them all down.... how had he never seen it before?! Just as so many times before, he wanted to reach out and touch Erics arm. to tell him how he felt.. and just like every time before... he pulled back in fear.

But... Eric was confessing and Alan DID feel the same..

"I... Eric... I"

"I understand if ya dannae feel tha same. I waited... what a century? Yeah... 100 years. I wrote to ya everyday, but I dannae think they ever sent them... Bastards." he mumbled.

"I never got a single one. If I had, I would have seen to it you got a reply." Alan said, taking Erics hand in his own. "I waited that long too. I never told you how I felt. I have always admired you. More then just as a mentor... more then as a friend or even a best friend. I wanted to tell you my feelings for you, but I was always too scared too. I was afraid of what the answer could have been."

"Wha.. What are yeh sayin'?"

"Well…you see. “He looked away blushing. “I have had romantic feelings about you ever since…you began to mentor me… I was always too afraid to tell you.”

Eric raised a hand, placing it on the brunette reapers cheek. “Alan.”

“I do love you Eric.” He said, looking up to meet Eric’s eyes. "I have for a long time."

Pulling the smaller frame to his, Eric hid his face in the dark locks of hair. "Oh Alan." He felt Alan hug him back, basking in the feeling of his arms. "It was my fault. I waited ta long ta tell yeh.. I shoulda listened ta ya more. I was so scared ta lose yeh.” Eric said.

"Let it go Eric... None of that matters anymore... We have waited for this for so long. Lets start a new chapter.. here and now?"

Eric chuckled and kissed his head. "Aye... Yer right as always."

Alan nodded. "And this time... what you do is up to you."

As his old smile returned, he gave his friend a little squeeze. "Spending everyday showin' yeh how I missed yeh.. and love yeh? As long as yer near me, Alan... Ill be happy."

"Alright then... but I wont leave my job." Alan said, just to make sure.

"I'd never ask yeh to."

"And I will spend all my free time with you. Every moment that I can." he added, smiling up.

"Tha's all I can ask for... my sweet lil' Alan.. Gods, I missed you."

Alan pushed his glasses into place and smiled. "I missed you too... more then you know. It's been a lonely century..even without the curse."

Eric smiled and hugged him close. "Ill make it up ta yeh. One day.. maybe Ill see ya clearly again."

“You are free Eric. You paid all your dues. Maybe I can get you a pair of trainee glasses. I’m sorry to say yours were destroyed… It can’t be too hard to get a simple trainee pair.” Alan said, thinking hard.

"Ha... they wouldn' even lemme near 'em."

"Oh come now, Eric. They surely can't be THAT unreasonable." Alan stated, determination in his voice.

Eric merely nodded.

"You deserve to see the world. So much has changed... Come, Lets try." Alan smiled, taking off his own glasses. "Until they give you a pair, I wont wear mine. If you can't see... then I can't see."

Eric shook his head. “No. I’m still in danger, Alan. I am a fallen reaper, aye?…Since I cannae se,. Ya have ta see… even if they are on crooked.” He winked.

Alan chuckled at the remark. How often he had given such reprimands. His however, were not meant to tease. “I’m pleased you have a sense of humor… but no. They will be safe in my pocket.”

Eric sighed. “Well… when we get close put them on… for me Alan… please?”

Alan merely smiled.

Eric nodded. “I…suppose we’re off ta see William.” He  said, seeming to be nervous.

Alan nodded and put a hand on Eric’s arm. “Yes. But you are no longer held in contempt. You are free Eric. You are no longer in that hell. Though we were forbidden to speak your name, none of us forgot you. No one will harm you while I am at your side. I promised Eric.”

“Once ma light… now yer my rock too.” He smiled, holding Alans hand.

Alan smiled back. “You were always there for me. You are still my rock… your my anchor. You never turned on me… no matter how cruel my actions. Now, I will be here for you as best I can. Starting now.” he said, leading the older reaper towards their destination. He sensed how each step seemed to make Eric more fearful, and gave his hand a squeeze. "It will all be just fine." he said, as they walked toward the tall white building.


	4. Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Dear Readers,  
> As we approach one of the final Chapters my friend and I wrote, I confess that I need your aide.   
> You see, once I reach that point, it will be on me to figure out the next chapters and an ending. I find that I have ideas, but feel conflicted on if it will be worthy, thus the lack of motivation comes to play.  
> If you can find a moment to leave me a comment of motivation, it would mean very much to me. If others are enjoying this, then I have to complete it, don't I. So please, I would like a little happy, kind, kick in the butt ...so to speak.  
> Thank you Dear Readers, who stick with me and all my typos  
> ~ CMF~

Eric and Alan approached the building as they had so many times before, but this time... this time it was different. There was a lingering fear... a worry.. a lack of faith, if you will, about just what would occur.

Eric stopped mid step. "I cannae do it." He said, taking a step back.

"You can, Eric. No one will say a word against you. If they do, they will have to answer to me." Alan replied, a look of concern in his eyes. He hoped that Eric would trust him.

With a sigh, Eric attempted to smile. "At least... Put yer glasses back on..... Please?"

Alan nodded and reached into his pocket. He unfolded the frames and slid them on his face. "There. Now, let us continue?" he asked, softly for Erics sake.

"Yea... Yea... Oi, with no glasses of my own, I cannae see the scowl on Ol' Williams face." he chuckled uneasily.

Alan took his hand once more and led him up the stairs. "It's not like I would leave you alone in there. If you get nervous, just hold my hand tighter. You won't break me, afterall. You never did before."

Eric smiled, taking comfort in the Brunettes confidence. "Alright... Lets do this."

With a smile of reassurance, Alan led him into the the lobby. It was the same as it had always been, though it had not seen them together in a century.

"Uh, yeh aren't embarrassed ta be holdin' my hand?" 

"No. Why on earth should I be?" came the cheerful reply that made Eric feel like the world was a good place.

Eric smiled, the unsaid words remaining behind them as they walked. He couldn't help but notice the gawks and stares. Most were from newer reapers, but some came from ones Eric had once called friends. Would they be so now?... he couldn't help but wonder. They all, new or old, seemed to be rather confused to see their superior...holding hands with... Who?

Eyes followed every step, whispers trailed...and Eric began to feel worried. As he gripped Alans hand a bit more, Alan stood straighter.. walking in proudly and ignoring all stares and whispers as if he was both deaf and blind.

"Good... Cause I feel better if yer near me." he muttered, softly.

"Keep your head up high. You have no reason to fear or feel less then anyone else. No matter what, you are still my mentor, Eric-Senpai." Alan said, a bit louder to ensure that others knew he gave no fucks.

It was at that moment, that a red headed reaper turned the corner. Surely... she was mistaken... Eric-Senpai... In Alans voice. That could only mean one thing... Eric was free at last. She stopped short as he faced them, face frozen in shock... a circle of eager spectators gathering around them. 

"Ah, Hello Grell-Senpai." Alan said, cheerful as ever.

Grell blinked...and blinked again, then shook her head. "Alan.. is.. is that? Eric is that you?!"

Nodding and rubbing the back of his neck, Eric spoke. "Hello again Sutcliff. Been a while, yea?"

"What on earth are you doing here? I thought you... " She began, before trailing off awkwardly.

It was Alan that spoke up. "Yes, he was released just a little while ago. And now we are here."

"So... eh... How yeh been?" Eric said, trying to ease the situation.

"Good enough. Busy as ever.... you look thinner." Grell stated.

"Oi.... yea, well.. that tends ta happen when yeh don't eat much." Came the flat response.

Grell stood in shocked silence, a look of concern on her face. She and Eric had never really been close, but she couldnt imagine the pain that he had been through. She had watched the melancholy Alan still pretended that everything was the same. Almost anyone could see how heartbroken he was while Eric was away. "True... True. So why are you here?" she asked.

"Well." Eric began, faking the calm exterior. "Considerin' Im blind as a bat, Alan brought me."

Alan nodded and smiled. "I am going to attempt to get him a pair of trainee glasses. He should be allowed to see."

Grell gave a wide smile. "Tacky, but effective. Oh, I forgot to drop these off. Ta-ta darlings." she said, making her way down the hall.

Eric rolled his eyes and sighed. "After all this time... still flouncin' abou' like a shcoolgirl....and nah very well I migh' add, even I can see tha." he chuckled as Alan fought back a laugh.

Faint whispers filled the air as they made their way down the hall. Rumors spilling out left and right. Rumors that an old one had returned. One... Eric Slingby.... where had they read that name?

"Eric? Are you ready?" he asked, holding the gloveless hand.

Eric gave a squeeze back and nodded. “Course. William seems ta be slacking on his briefings. Ya may need ta nag a bit yea?”

"Perhaps. Maybe you should tell him that." Alan teased sweetly as they arrived at the door of the dark haired, oh so strict, William T. Spears.

"Alan? No matt'r what happens. I love ya." he said, nervousness coming back.

“I love you too Eric.” He replied, giving him a smile and reassuring squeeze as he knocked on the door. “Mr. Spears? It’s Alan. May I enter? There is someone you must talk to.”

A voice Eric had not heard in so long, but still remembered perfectly replied. "Yes. Come in."

As Alan opened the door, he tried to look strong for the blonde reaper at his side..and Eric, though he admittedly still couldnt see anything, looked at the desk to see the Raven haired reaper who had helped condemn him.

William T. Spears. Supervisor of the Shinigami Dispatch Retrieval Division... Realm renowned hard ass and sometimes emotionless ass-hat. However, he had only done his job. He was right to take action as he did, even Eric could admit that... but it still made him nervous. In his mind, it replayed as though it was yesterday.

~~~~~~~

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{ FLASHBACK}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

{{{{{ "Do you realize that you put us all at risk?!"William asked, giving an enraged glare. He had trusted Eric.... Eric was one of his top reapers... and now... 

"Yessir." Eric, who had been forced to his knees replied, hands cuffed behind him.

"Trying to get 1000 souls? Have you gone mad?"

In the past, Eric would have played it off and made a joke out of it... but now... "No sir." he said, head hung in shame.

"Just because your Junior has the Throrns of Death, does not give YOU the right to be a Murderer!" William continued, almost near to pacing as a crowd gathered.

"Y-yessir."

"Your...stupid... actions risked us all. Just how many did you kill?" he ordered.

Eric could only whisper at this point. "742, sir."

Gasp and whispers surrounded Eric as he strove in vain to be strong. 

A sigh left William. "You give me no choice.... Glasses Slingby."

Eric raised his head, looking at the dark haired reaper, unable to reach his face. With a great amount of control, William almost delicately removed them from Erics face.

"There is nothing more I can do for you." he said, before loudly adding. "You have fallen. No longer are you a Shinigami. Your name is hereby removed from the ledgers and NEVER to be spoken again. You are... Forgotten. Take him and do what you will as he awaits his trial."

Eric felt himself be lifted to his feet. "WAIT!!!!!"

William looked at him calmly.

Eric dropped to a knee, his eyes locked on Williams. His now blurry vision even worse with the ever building tears. "Keep 'im safe sir. Don'... don' let 'im die alone. I beg yeh. Please."

William gave a single nod, and turned his back on Eric, standing still as he spoke. "You are no longer welcome here... Sir."

Eric was pulled up harshly and drug down the hall. He saw Ronald, who had a face filled with utter fear.... He saw Alan, hand over his heart in shock, pain evident on his face even to Eric... he saw Grell, who pulled Alan into a hug to try to comfort him. Eric nodded a thanks to him, and turned his eyes to the ground.

What no one saw, for all eyes were on the Blonde... was a single tear on the cheek of a tall, slim, raven haired Reaper who still held Erics glasses in one hand. }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

~~~~~

 

Eric shivered as he gripped Alans hand even tighter. William sat at his desk, busy as ever, writing in his immaculate script. Standing in silence, he waited for Alan to break the ice, shutting his eyes tight as the thought of fleeing.

William looked up as the door clicked shut, eye barely widening at the sight of Eric.

"William-Senpai?" Alan began, taking a pause to clear his throat. "I apologize for interrupting. If you will allow me a moment, I have a request to make... may I speak of it?"

"Very well." William replied, sitting back and adjusting his glasses, as he studied Eric. "Mister Slingby."

Eric gave a soft nod

"I see that you have joined us once again." He added, having never forgotten one of the few reapers he ever considered a friend, however, the name was foreign on his lips. Even he had kept to protocol and never spoke the name...until now.

If it had not been for Alan placing his hand on Erics arm and whispering softly 'Im here', he wasnt sure what he would have done. He foreced a smile and talked to himself 'Alan... yer here for alan.' he told himself as he greeted William. "Hello, Mister Spears." 

'for Alan... for Alan... for Alan'

William rose from his desk and stood looking Eric eye to eye... he had to admit, it was a strange feeling after so long. Eric was only slightly taller then him, but he was not used to that anymore. "I see that your release was today. Congratulations."

"Yes, sir. Thank you sir." Eric replied, before adding ."Seein' Alan was a welcomed sight." 

“Understandably so. You were inseperable for all those years. It is only natural to take comfort in Alan’s presence…. Now… formalities aside… What brings you here?”

He took a deep breath. “Well. I cannae see… Alan said tha' yeh may allow me a Trainee pair... if I asked.” He said. God this was a bad idea… all it would do is get Alan in trouble.

William was silent in thought as he contemplated the situation. “You are aware those are for Reapers in training only?” he adjusted his own with a cold gaze.

For once... Eric was happy to be nearly blind.

Alan stepped in. "Maybe then, Eric could sign up to be a reaper once more? He knows the ropes and was very good at his job. He could quite easily be retrained."

William raised a perfect brow.

Eric took Alan’s arm. “Oi, Alan… let it go. I cannae do that. I did bad things. I cannae see ya get inta trouble for my sake… let’s go.”

"No Eric." Alan said, determination in his voice. "William, sir. I can train him. He has paid his dues, he regrets his actions. I will take him as my Junior." Alan said, hiding his nerves.

Eric had to hide a laugh as he wondered about Alans past life. He would not be surprised in the least if he had been a lawyer.

William looked back and forth between them. "Honestly...." he sighed. "Very well. Eric Slingby, I will allow to you shake the term'fallen reaper' and be re-certified as an Official Shinigami."

Alan was near giddy inside as Eric could only blink in shock.

"However, Mister Slingby.. you will be under constant watch, even in training, until you can prove yourself not to be of your old ways. do I make myself clear?" the dark haired male asked.

Alan nodded. "Thank you, William-Senpai." he smiled.

Eric let a smile cross over his face....Alan had done it. His old nature peeked out. "Gonne put me under house arrest too? I may need a roomate."

"With Alan to watch over you? Unlikely that will be needed. I trust him to make the correct judgement." Will said in a cold tone. He handed Alan a slip of paper.

He nodded as he took it. “You know that I will do what is needed, sir.”

"Seeing as MY name is on the line here… don’t do anything REMOTELY stupid… and welcome back Eric.” He added.

“I will keep an eye on him sir.” Alan said as they left.

The blonde Scotsman chuckled. “Ya keep more than tha on me.”

William’s voice followed. “I can hear you, you know?”

“Oi… ya cannae expect every part of me to ‘ave changed.”

“Honestly…. Is Alan the only other sane one in this facility?” he muttered as the two reapers walked away.

“Are you ready for new glasses?” Alan asked, slightly red and anxious to change the subject.

“Yea.. then dinner, eh? I’m famished.”

“Understandable… you need real food.” Alan smiled.

“So… where are we headed… I cannae see a bloody thing.”

Alan put a hand on Eric’s elbow. “I’ll lead you there, don’t worry.”

“Thank ya.” He smiled warmly.

“OI SENPAIIII!!!!!WAIT UP!!!” a slightly whiney voice called as a younger, two-toned reaper rushed over. Though Eric couldn’t see the face well, the white shoes, loud voice and fact the he seemed to be jogging only led him to one conclusion.

“Yes Ronald?” Alan asked, as Eric lowered his head.

“Who ya got with you? Wait?...oooh! ERIC SENPAI?!” he asked loudly, making Alan wince a bit.

“Aye… an’ nor so damned loud, lad. I been alone for too long… shit.” He smiled wide.

The younger reaper couldn’t help but hug the man he looked up to for so long, but quickly stepped back. He had noticed Alan’s hand on Eric’s arm and, recalling the mass amount of waps on the skull Grell gave him the past… didn’t want to be rude. “How’d ya manage to get him here Alan-Senpai?”

Alan gave a soft smile and rubbed his temple. “Ronald, kindly lower your voice. I have been through a lot and already have a bit of a head ache… not to mention William will be displeased and then we will have to deal with Grell…overtime and an angry Grell…”he sighed and smiled. “Anyway. Eric was released today. I took the day off to meet him.” He gave a slight shrug.

Eric seemed genuinely shocked. “Alan? Ya took tha day off? Ya never do tha’….”

Ron put his hands behind his head, rocking on his feet. “Eehh... I’m not surprised. We all knew it.”

Alan smiled. “It made sense to….what?” he asked, blinking a bit.

Ron smirked. “We all know ya like him, Alan- Senpai. I mean, I’ve seen you doodle his name when you’re on lunch.”

Eric smiled and raised a brow. “Yeh doodled, Alan?” he chuckled.

Alan barely rolled his eyes and chuckled softly, shaking his head to play it off as ‘just doodling’. He had never spent long writing Eric’s name, but he did write it on a napkin. Just to recall the spelling… just to see the name that he was not allowed to speak, though it did slip out to Ronald on Occasion when they spoke alone… and he had always destroyed it after, to keep from punishment. “You are stretching the truth. One I am not one to ‘doodle’. It clutters work and is Grell-Senpais’ speacialty. But yes, I wrote it once or twice…”

“Everyday.” Ron fake coughed the word out, earning a stern glare from the brunette that silenced him, but not before that wide grin made itself known. “I mean… Yes Alan-Senapi. So ya coming back Eric-Senpai?”

“Yea… Alan is goin’ ta show me tha ropes.”

“Wha? Alan-Senpai is your mentor!?” he said in shock.

“Ronald please… do lower your tones.” Alan sighed.

Eric smiled. “Yea… Alan is my Senpai now.” he laughed.

Alan chuckled. “It would seem so. I have mentored before… I never expected to mentor you though, Eric… I suppose it went full circle in a sense.”

Eric smiled wider. “Seems so… I ‘ave much ta learn from ya, Alan love.”

Ron watched on in silence.

Alan nodded. “It’s mostly technology. Computers and such. They are interesting… though I am still learning them.” He smiled sheepishly.

“We’ll learn ‘em together then… but first. Glasses. I wanna see ya clearly again.”

“Oh yes, glasses... Let’s go then… good day Ronald.” Alan smiled leading Eric away.

Ronald smiled and said softly. “I give it a week before their a couple.” He laughed, walking off.

Eric took Alan’s hand as they walked. “I missed this, ya know.”

"Well you're back now… You'll get through training since you’re more experienced you won't need that much revision. Then the new technology is somewhat easy to learn. You'll be back to normalcy soon."

Eric leaned closer. “I meant walking at yer side, Alan.” He said affectionately as they reached the office.

With a small blush, Alan nodded and opened the door for him. He let Eric enter first, and stepped in as well, walking to the counter.

An older gentleman rose and walked over, raising his brow slightly at the sight of Eric. Clearly, he had never expected to see him again. He smiled softly as Alan walked to his side... that part he could have guessed.

Eric stood silently, waiting for Alan for help.

Alan handed the slip from William to the Old reaper. “We are here to pick up a pair of glasses and a uniform set.”

The Old reaper blinked, read the paper and left. He returned moments later with the items and gave them. He adjusted his glasses and motioned to a door. “You can change in there.” he smiled.

Eric smiled in return. “Thank ya.” He said rushing to change. He was glad to feel well dressed again. As he slid on the glasses he let out a sigh and tossed the old clothes aside, then stepped out. Alan stood at the counter, talking to an older reaper. As he shut the door behind him, the elder looked over....and Alans gaze followed. Eric froze in his tracks.

Soft, perfectly styled brown hair.

Soft face with slightly flushed cheeks.

Green eyes that glowed in warmth.

"Alan...." He said, rushing over to the Brunette, hugging him close and then caressing his face. "Just like I remembered in my dreams...."

Alan blinked, flushing a darker red at the hug and the words. "That's the Eric I remember. You look good in that suit."

The older man chuckled, stepping away to give them space. All the veterans could remember the two being all but inseparable… seeing them together again… smiles covering their faces. Not only was it expected… but it warmed him to see. ‘Time may pass… but some things will never change.’ He thought.

Eric nodded. “Thank ya.” He said stomach growling. “It seems I missed food as much as I missed ya Alan.” He laughed.

Alan nodded. “I would have to agree to that…. Well you reunited with me…old friends.. glasses… how about next we reunite you with edible food?

Eric nodded. “Sounds like a damn good plan.” He said, sneaking a kiss on the brunette’s cheek.


	5. Some Things Never Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers  
> Well, we have reached it.   
> The LAST Chapter that We ever co-wrote. Talk about an emotional ride.   
> Don't Worry. This is not the last one of this series, I wouldn't leave you hanging like that.  
> The next one however is a Fluffy, Smutty, loveydovey sex chapter... so if you have been waiting for it... It is almost here.  
> It will be my last chapter before the epilogue. And Yes, I am writing it with no aide, no templet... just nerves >.<   
> In any case, Here we go.... and be ready.. Alan reveals how he was healed.  
> ~CMF~

After leaving the office, Eric and Alan walked down the street, hand in hand...just enjoying the closeness to one another. The sun was beginning to set in the Shinigami world, and everything was dusted in a warm orange/gold glow. The trees and flowers swayed in a soft breeze and the sky began to tint to the lovely shades of sunset.

"Where would you like to eat?" Alan asked, breaking the silence.

Eric gave a signature shrug. "Yeh can pick love. Tha'll be where we go." He said, unsure of exactly what he wanted.

Alan thought for a moment. "Hmm, I do believe that little pub you always frequented is still open. Would you like to go there?"

"Still open? Oi, I'd love ta go back in there. Maybe we can get it to go, eh?" he offfered, recalling that shy Alan, was never one for the Pub scene.

"That sounds lovely. Let's head over there and see whats going on." Alan agreed with a grateful smile.

"Alrigh’… but I’m telling ya.... I intend ta catch up an’ talk with yeh… not a ton of others….. an’ yeh did mean tha one up ‘ere? I’m not ready for tha mortal realm right now.” Eric confessed, discomfort making itself known.

Alan nodded. “I know… and Yes, of course here. I don't think William would be pleased to have you leave just yet."

"Good, so we'll get a bite ta eat...and find me a place ta stay."

"A place to stay? Eric, you can stay with me. I have the room." Alan said, confused at Erics reply.

"Don't yeh just have one bedroom, Al?" 

"Well, yes, but you can have it. I have a large and rather cozy couch. I sleep there normally anyway."

Eric nodded, touched at Alan's sweetness. "Sounds good love. Oi.. there she is... the place I used ta get piss drunk."

Alan shook his head at the memory. "As if I could forget that. I recall those 1 a.m. phone calls to drag you home after Ronald left." he chuckled. He remembered as well, that once he had the thorns, those calls had stopped. And for good reason. Eric had been far to worried about him to go and drink anymore. He free time was devoted to caring for the younger reaper.

Eric chuckled as well. Ronald used to purposely get him drunk and then leave to go to a party... Alan was none to keen on it. "I remember wha’ ya did to ‘im. I dun think I ever saw ya raise your voice before then…. ‘ell… its busy in here.” He said as he walked in the pub.

"Well he should have known better. It wasn't the fact that I had to come get you, but the fact he left you alone. You could have gotten hurt...." he began, looking around. "Yes, very busy indeed. Perhaps taking it to go would be the best bet hmm?"

"Aye. Food and a drink..... And yeh always took good care of me.. I worried tha' I was too much for yeh sometimes." 

"I never minded that, Eric. You should have known that. Now, you need to order what you want." he said, approaching the counter.

Eric nodded and ordered one of his favorite meals...and the one Alan always got, adding a bottle of Brandy for the house. Alan was right, it was better for him to not drink in public.

Unable to hide the flush, the brunette smiled. "You still know my favorite thing?"

Eric nodded and winked. "Always love." He said, guiding Alan to a quieter part to wait and chuckled as he muttered under his breath about crude drunks and how they managed to get so drunk, so fat.

"It's a talent... an' a low tolerance of the good stuff."

Alan jumped a tad as he spoke, unaware that he heard him. "Oh, well, I have a feeling I would be the same. I recall one time, at the Christmas party, someone thought it would be funny to spike my drink. I couldn't even walk. " he sighed. "That's why I so rarely drink. I just can't handle it."

Eric nodded. "Aye, I remember that.  I almost got demoted tha' night fer threatenin' ta shove my scythe up his ass... little bastard." he muttered. "and here's out order."

Alan blinked. "I recall that now. I was too drunk to remember very much of that night." he said, following the blonde to the counter and paying for the food as Eric held it. "Shall we?"

Eric too his free hand and smiled. "Yea." He replied, making his way to the door as a rather crude comment about a 'perky, petite little brunette ' and the blonde he was with, stopped him short in this tracks. He saw the red on Alans face, from embarrassement, and handed him the food. "Hold this love."

Alan took the food and watched as Eric made his way over to the man. He was inches away and seemed to tower over him with this broad, defensive stance. Words were exchanged and the other man laughed... until going still and pale seconds later. He looked from Eric to alan and back again, before rushing rather quickly away as Eric smiled. Blinking in confusion as Eric returned, Alan looked up at him. "What was that about?" he asked as he was led out.

"Eh? Oh. I was tellin' 'im ta back offa ya. 'E went an' got an attitude with me." He said, clearly miffed and ruffled due tot he mass of Scots leaking out in his speech. "Bloody Prick. ... { 'An jus' who's gonna make me?} 'e asked me. I told 'im Eric Slingby. 'E laughed before realizin' who I was... then seein' ya... Tha' shit 'im up real quick. Tha' assole..... An' I protected yer honor, eh? I'm like a knight." he added, winking and placing a kiss on Alans hand.

"Ah, well." He nodded, feeling bad that people could actually think of Eric badly, but in the end, just smiled lightly. "Thank you, but that wasn't needed. I just ignore it unless someone touches me."

“Not a chance. I used ta get in bar fights. I’m sure ‘e remembers tha’ and won’t give ya anymore trouble.”

"I certainly do..." he thought of the days where sometimes Eric would come into work after the weekend with a bruise and or cut on his face. He had usually gotten concerned for Eric during those times. "Though I just ignore those things. When you were gone, Ronald would hold parties and I was pretty much obligated to go most of the time. Mostly because if I didn't, people would just say I was depressed." He sighed and shook his head, "A couple of times people did rude things like that after having too much to drink… but the only time I actually got into a fight was when someone threw a punch at me. Though luckily they were too daft to jump up before I swept their feet out." He shrugged and sighed, "So I just learned to deal with people like that, but I usually just ignore it."

"Ya better hope I never learn who they are... Or I'll be in that Hell hole again." he said, feeling over protective over the one person he could say he truly loved. So he may take it too far, yes... but he had too.

"Which is why I didn't name them. I know you want to protect me, but I don't want to lose you again. You have already suffered because of me." he said, guilt returning as he pushed his glasses up.

Eric stopped him in his tracks, spun him close and places a soft, yet firm kiss on his lips. "Don' yeh ever lemme hear yeh say tha' again. Don' you dare feel bad aboutit. I did tha' ta save yeh. Yeh warned me, an' I didn' listen. Tha' was MY doin' yeh hear?" 

Alan tinged a deep pink when Eric kissed him, he nodded and spoke softly. ""If I had never allowed myself to get attacked, you would have never done it, and none of this would have happened... In the end this is all my fault.”

Eric rolled his eyes and pressed the smaller reaper to him. "Im gonna keep doin' this til yeh stop blamin' yerself." he said, connecting their lips once again.

Alan tried to speak before he felt the soft lips on his, but was cut off..and enjoyed it. As Eric parted his lips, Alan melted and felt himself kiss him back, beyond caring that they could be seen.... or that they had food. He licked at the blondes lower lip, loving the warm and safe embrace.

Eric was lost. Lost to the one he loved more than anything. He loved the slight forwardness of Alan and had to force himself away. "The food Al." he said softly.

A lovely flush covered the brunettes face as he stepped back. "Yes, and Im starving." he smiled, leading him to the apartment. He opened the door and showed Eric in. "Home sweet home."

Eric smiled and walked in. "Looks nice in here." he said, putting the food on the counter.

"I hope so. Its much better then my cooking anyway." Alan chuckled, getting the silverware. 

"I mean' the place love." Eric laughed as Alan brought over the needed items, and sat on the couch.

"Oh, well thank you. I do try to keep it nice." he smiled, serving the food as Eric poured the drinks.

The blonde sipped his brandy. "God... missed tha' too. ... Now.. tell me more about this cure?" he asked, taking the plate and eating.

Alan nodded and swallowed before speaking. "It was not too long after you got locked up. A year or so when they first released the news, but it was a few decades until it was proven."

"How'd they manage it?" he asked, savoring the food.

Alan was silent for a moment, and sipped his water, eyes locked on the plate. "Its a rather long story."

"You dont have to tell me love." Eric said, voice filled with affection, accent fading.

"Would it worry you?" he asked.

"I will Always worry about you love. That will never change."

"Alright then, here goes. I was sitting in the office and two men from the medical wing came. Doctors, mind you, not just office workers. They told me there was evidence that I could be cured, but were not 100% it would work. They offered to test the theory if I was willing. I was of course, I mean... It was the chance to be here when you got out.. and I was sure that you would be free. They told me that there was a chance the treatment could kill me, but I was going to die anyway. Either way, I wouldnt suffer anymore. "Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself and sipped his water again. Eric had taken his hand, slowly rubbing it to soothe him. "By this point, the attacks were so easy to trigger. I began to hallucinate frequently. Those women I talked about... they were almost ALWAYs there. Lurking in the shadows... in every corner of every room, calling me to join them." He continued, adjusting his glasses. "Then a week later, they said it was time. I was led to the medical wing and they removed my shirt and jacket. They told me to lie down on the surgical table. All I remember was feeling scared and cold..... I closed my eyes for a few moments and thought of you.. and when I opened them, 5 reapers were in the room with us. Two were doctors.. they had scythes shaped like surgical knives. Another Doctor held my shoulders down so I would stay in place.  At the same time, they made a 4 inch incision over my heart.. then they made a second crossing over it. It hurt terribly, but they said I must remain awake. I was bleeding and trying not to cry.. and keep my eyes open. Then suddenly my soul and the soul of the child flew out of my chest. The child began to attack everyone and then my records began to as well. They fought with mine and were able to get them back into my chest, cutting the place where the child fused to me. I remember loud noises and them saying they had to stitch me closed..... and then... I woke up in a bed, covered with a bandage and a huge x shaped scar on my chest. Its hideous...... and I hate seeing it..... but its there... A week later, I was able to go back to work."

Eric was awestruck and dumbfounded. "Alan... Yer so strong."

"Not really." Alan said, shaking his head. "I was terrified the entire time, and if your thinking I just bit my lip and was quiet in surgery... I wasnt. I still have dreams about it." he added, arms around himself.

Eric set everything aside and sat back, folding Alan into his arms.  "I will never leave you Alan. If you have a nightmare... Ill be here for ya. I promise, love."

Alan snuggled into his embrace, feeling a heartbeat and the warmth surround him. "I know Eric. I love you."

Eric smiled and replied but tilting the brunettes face up and kissing him softly.


	8. Lost to Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers-  
> After much deliberation on if it was suitably completed.....   
> I give you.... Eric X Alan. fluffy. smutty. oh so sugary sweet.  
> I do hope you Enjoy!  
> ~CMF~

Alan melted instantly into the arms of the man he so loved, as he was held tighter. He felt Erics' hands tremble as his dreams at last became a reality. The two seemed to meld into each other as Erics body covered his own. He was surprised when Eric pulled back.

Flushed, and trembling to maintain control of himself, he managed to speak. "Alan... Maybe it'd be bett'r ta take this ta tha bed?" he asked, waiting for permission.

Alan flushed just as dark. Even now, Eric would worry about being polite to him... it made him feel cherished. "I think that is a wise idea." he smiled, near breathless in love. 

Wasting no time, Eric scooped Alan into his arms, carrying him to the bedroom and laying him gently on the bedding. "I dannae wanna rush you love." he said, waiting to make sure that Alan was ready for this step.

A small smile met his. "Well, you know I am new to this.." he blushed. "But there is no one else that I would rather do this with... and this is rather romantic of you."

The blonde gave a nod and slowly began to remove his clothing, piece by piece, making sure that he went slow enough that Alan had time to both see and enjoy... as well as change his mind. The last thing he wanted was to overwhelm his brunette love. He set them aside neatly, until all that was left was a pair of boxers. 

Alan stared at the frame of the Blonde. Tall, slim but still muscular after all this time. He was a work of art in the smaller reapers mind. He hoped that Eric would feel the same once he saw that horrid scar. He felt himself flush in embarrassment....and Eric took notice.

"Alan, love? Wha's tha matter?" He asked, sitting on the bed before lying on his side, caressing his face. "Are yeh upset?"

"More of Self-conscious." he said, looking into the Green eyes. "I told you about my scar... but now you will see it. What if its too ugly and you change your mind about me?" 

"No chance in 'ell." Eric smiled, kissing him softly as he slowly undressed him. 

Alan did his best to relax, knowing that Eric spoke the truth, but still having doubts about that awful scar. As he chest was revealed he closed his eyes, scared of the reaction he would see.

Eric pulled the fabric aside, taking in the scar that saved his Alan. A tear welled in his eye as he imagined the sheer pain and terror the brunette must have faced. Tracing a finger over it gently, he leaned to press his lips to the mark, a tear dripping onto it.

Shock filled Alan as he opened his eyes to see Eric. He was not disgusted? He was not scared or... anything? "Eric....are you crying?" he asked, before he was silenced by the lips of the elder. 

Eric clung to him, pouring out all the love he could muster. "Oh Alan... yeh went through so much... an' I wannit there... Your' so stong. 'Ow did yeh manage it... my love." he purred, kissing Alans face and neck

Alan flushed, feeling the stirrings in his pants, finally able to relax enough to be aroused. The sensation confused him at first, but soon became all to pleasurable as Eric discovered it, hands moving to release him from the confines of pants. He watched as the blonde kissed his chest, his stomach, lower and lower as his pants and boxers were worked off. Blushing profusely as he sprang to life, he covered his face. Hopefully, Eric would like it.... 

And Eric did. Taking the reaper in his hand, he stroked him to full length, placing kisses on the flesh surrounding it before giving the tip a little lick. He watched for Alans reply, and as his fingers parted and he peeked down... Eric took him in his mouth. He lavished his lover...licking.. sucking.. caressing... ensuring that Alan would be fully pleased by the experience.

And Alan was. He found his lips part in a soft moan, eager to see himself disappearing into the elders mouth as Eric eyes locked on his. His toes curled at the blissful feeling, soft moans escaped his lips, his fingers gripped the bedding as he was loved. "Oh... Eric... Ah... thats good." he managed, unsure what to say, but loving the feeling.

Eric continued to work him, letting the tip hit the back of his throat, thankful Alan was not larger. He doubted he could have managed it. Though Alans frame was small, he was rather blessed in that area.... not as large as others of course, but definitely more then Eric had imagined. He felt Alan tense as his moans grew louder and more unstable. With as much of a smirk as he could give in the moment, he pushed to work him harder, massaging the younger mans thighs until..... 

Alan could take no more. A hoarse, mewling, cry escaped as his body went rigid, spilling itself into Eric mouth. Gasping, blushing and praying he didn't make Eric mad, he looked down.

Eric wiped his lips and smiled. "So how was tha' for a first time?" he asked.

Alan fumbled to make words, the feel of release still holding him in it grasp. As the feeling wore down, Alan found he was able to form coherent statements. "Eric, that was wonderful. I never would have imagined it felt so good." he smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't warn you before I... um... you know."

Eric chuckled and moved to lie at his side. "Nothin' could make me happier ta hear." 

Alan smiled and looked over, noticing the large bulge in the elders pants. "Oh, but yours still needs to be attended."

"It can wait if yeh dun wanna, love. I am nah gonna make yeh- "He began, his words getting cut off by Alans lips.

"I do want to Eric. We have waited so long. I dont want to wait any longer....but will.... will it fit where it is supposed to go?" he asked.

Eric smiled and nodded. "After I get done making sure yer ready. I'll 'ave ta prep yeh.. an' if yeh got oils it'll help." 

Alan nodded and thought for a moment. "There is lavender oil in the bathroom. Would that work?" he asked. 

With a nod, Eric rose and went to get it..leaving Alan to flush with thought at the word 'Prepping'. Moments later he returned, vial in hand.... boxers no where to be seen...enjoying the fact that his little Alan was as red as a Tomato. 

"Oh..... That... um... You are rather..... um... Big." he said, taking in the size of his elder. He was thicker then Alan and few inches longer. The tip glistened with the desire to continue and Alan felt that same strange sensation again. He would later realize it was a combination of Love and lust.

"Aye... But Dannae worry, love. Ill be gentle." he smiled, opening the vial and coating his fingers. Granted, there were other ways to get Alan wet enough in that area....but he didnt want to overwhelm him this early. He lay on the bed at Alans side and kissed him. "Tha most important thing I can tell yeh right now is this. Keep relaxed. If yeh tense, it can cause it to hurt."

Alan nodded and listened, lost to Eric gaze.

"AND. If for any reason yeh get scared, it hurts, or yeh don't like it... yeh tell me ta stop, yeh hear?" he added, as Alan nodded again. He nodded once in reply and moved to kneel at the edge of the bed, parting Alans' legs. "It's gonna feel odd, but Im gonna be slow and gentle." he said, rubbing his wet fingers over the small, tight hole. 

Alan bit his lips. It was somewhat embarrassing and strange, but he trusted Eric. He felt a finger slip in and slowly pump in him, earning a whimper form the brunette. 

Eric watched intently, ensuring that no pain crossed over Alans face, wiggling the appendage before he was confident enough to add a second finger. Slowly, gently, he pushed it in, waiting for Alan to adjust before moving them. He parted them a little and rotated them, before parting them more and doing the same. He repeated the action until he was sure that Alan would not be hurt. "Alan?" he asked, as he wiggled them.

Alan moaned a bit, feeling himself twitch as he met Eric eyes. "Yes, Eric?"

"Do yeh think you are ready for me ta go into yeh?" he asked, waiting and using his finger to continue working Alan.

"I.... I think so.. but be easy on me." he said, fear in his voice. He wasn't sure that he could take it... that it would even fit.....and that he would disappoint his Eric.

With a nod, Eric used his free hand to open the vial and coat himself with oil, his fingers still working Alan. He didn't want to risk the muscles tightening too fast. When he was sure he was ready, he stopped, and stood, positioning himself between his lovers legs. "Remember wha' I said, yeah?"

"Yes. If it is too much, I will tell you." he smiled, calm but a bit worried.

Eric nodded. "Yea... and I love you." he smiled back.

Alan blushed and nodded. "I love you too Eric, I wont forget that."

"Good.... And... Im sorry about this." he said, moving his hips forward quickly. He broke through the ring of muscles, fully sheathing himself in Alan before he had the chance to tense.

"Ahhhhh ERIC!!!!!" he whined and gave a soft whimper, gripping Erics forearms.

"I'm sorry Lovie. If I had warned yeh, yeh woulda tensed up." he said, staying perfectly still. "An' it tends ta hurt if yeh go too slow."

Alan lay on his back, gasping and moaning. "Eric... its inside me... its... its inside me after so long..." 

A soft chuckle left the lips of the Elder as he smiled and gave a simple thrust. He felt Alan tighten and heard the most delicious mewl leave his lips, prompting a second thrust.

Alan was beside himself with joy as his body was moved by Erics. Not only had it been too long for him to wait, but Eric wasnt at all displeased by him. The joy lent itself to the pleasure, making it almost too much to bear. 

Eric moved his hips, grinding, thrusting, occasionally giving a little rotation. Unbeknownst to Alan, he was attempting to find that one special spot inside him. He pulled back and gave a hard thrust, seeing Alans head fall back... feeling the younger males hands grip his arms... and found it would not be long until he found that blissful state. He focused on holding out and angled his hips, causing Alans eyes too shoot open and his back to arch.

"E-E-Eric!!!!!! What?!" he moaned, reaching in vain to cling to him.

Eric lay over him, targeting that spot with precision, and moaning into Alans ear. "Tha' would be yer prostate lovie." he managed, lips attacking Alans neck with a series of Kisses. 

"Oh.. its... its wonderful.. Dont stop Eric... please." the brunette moaned, legs wrapping around the elder as their bodies pressed together. He was thankful for the friction of Eric abdomen, pressing to him and in effect, helping to stroke him to his peak. He found himself crying out in bliss as a wave of that sensation hit his gut. His muscles tightened as he spilled out, over Erics stomach, face buried in the blondes shoulder. 

Feeling Alan hit his peak was a thrill for Eric... more so when those already tight muscles gripped him more, causing a growling moan to escape him as he too, spilled over ... filling Alan and blushing.

Alan lay on the bed, a panting, trembling, blissful mess as he held Eric to him. He was happy, loved...and exhausted. Eric had drained him and left him feeling like mush....not that it was a bad thing.

Eric lay over him, lost to the sheer bliss as he felt himself slip out, and Alan let out a small gasp. "Yeh Alright love?" he asked, brushing the damp hair from Alans face.

Alan nodded and smiled. "Better then Alright... I feel wonderfully exhausted," he said, chuckling softly as Eric moved them to cuddle.

"Aye... I know that feelin'" he smiled, feeling the exact same. 

Alan curled to his chest, eyes closing as he draped an arm over his love. "Maybe a nap now?" he asked, yawning.

"That sounds perfect." came the blondes reply as he kissed his loves head, and drifted to his first peaceful sleep in over 100 years. "Perfect....second.. chance." he muttered as he held his love close.


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers,  
> Well. We made it. It definitely had its share of tears and laughs, and the last chapter ( Lost to Love) Was the only one that I had to solo write.... but I feel it was a success. Thank you for sticking it out as I relearned my love of writing..... and the awful... AWFUL.. typos that you had to face. (Im so sorry for those).  
> Here is it.... The Epilogue... The Future of our Reapers.... The SecondChance played out.
> 
> Please stay tuned for more (maybe) stories.   
> Loyally ~CMF~

Time passed, as it always does....and found the reapers living a perfectly happy life.

Less than a year would pass for the two Lovebirds, before Eric proposed (with a golden Erica flower, set with soft pink Diamonds) and they were married. It was a grand affair, Alan was the only Reaper to survive the Thorns and get married. The whole of London Dispatch got an invitation, including old Undertaker himself. 

Shortly after, Eric bought a farm house in the country. Set in Victorian style and painted white, with a white picket fence and a large Oak tree. From the tree, he hung a large swing....and built Alans dream garden just feet away. It was almost perfect....though one thing was missing.

However, It came soon enough, in the form of.....

Twins.

A boy and a girl.... Ronald James and Wilhemina Jane... (named after Two of their dearest friends).... both had Alans build and hair...but Erics smile and tenacity. 

Eric, of course, retired... he chose to be a stay at home dad and tend to the little ones. Teaching them the ways of the Reapers, the world and of course, how to tend Alans garden.

Grelle, who was now female in all ways, moved into the small cottage style Guest house, eager to help with her niece and nephew...and quickly proving to be the favorite Auntie of the two. 

Time seemed to have given them everything.... and Alan was the happiest of all.

There was nothing he loved more then coming home after a day at work to see Grelle reading her favorite romance novel in the swing.....and seeing the front door open. In it, as always, stood a blonde reaper with a plaid apron...usually covered in flour.... with a little girl in one arm and a little boy in the other. He never made it more then halfway up the walk before they jumped down and ran over, eager to tell their mother all the wonders of the day.

Alan would scoop them up, and smiled to Eric... wondering how his fairytale ending came true...

And all it took....

Was a Second Chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes You Guys! The Feels are REAL!   
> I am thinking of Removing 'The Black Rose Saga' and revamping it.   
> Please drop a Comment and let me know what you think. Or send me a Comment about something you have written!   
> Thank you Dearies!


End file.
